The Cat and the Car
by BlindRider
Summary: When a cat got into Finn's flat, he wasn't quite sure what it would bring. But when his quest to finding his car after a long day of work went south, he might've just understood what the cat was a sign of. FinnRey with a probable one-sided Reylo. [Modern AU]


**Ello Folks! Just a mini story that I'm testing to explore what i can do with FinnRey :) I know that it's currently not the most favorable ship within the scene but I just can't seem to move by from what I've seen from these two :P**

 **This story is Modern AU so if any inconsistencies are made then I apologize, and a quick disclaimer I own nothing :P. The story itself is a combination of prompts that I found in Pinterest so I can't totally lay claim to the full story idea to xD.**

 **With that all done, hope you all enjoy :) any follow, view, favorite, and reviews are highly appreciated :)**

* * *

Finn really didn't know what to expect on his last day working for the First Order Corps.

Despite being someone who keeps performing quite literally on top every month, he never really felt like being involved within designing weapons that he recently found out was being utilized by black market traders and mafia goons.

Especially ever since news broke out that the guns he designed and tested were used against innocent families who had the unfortunate situation of being held hostage by terrorists.

He had to draw a line somewhere.

Telling his annoying boss didn't help either, all Phasma did was sneer and gave a quick "Humph" with a dismissive nod.

Certainly he felt his work and presence very much appreciated within the corporation.

His morning on the other hand, was actually pretty much by the norm.

HIS norm, that is.

Wake up 7 AM, gather his soul, take a nice shower, and eventually serve himself breakfast.

He checked his employee datapad, finding that he didn't really have much to do for the day.

 _Guess having it as your last day doesn't change much_ , he thought to no one in particular.

Moving his datapad aside, he brought his eyes towards brochures and job info from the Resistance Corp. First Order's main rival when it comes to weapons production, with Resistance having much the better reputation for making weapons only licensed to the Republic.

Poe had dropped it over after their meeting last night. Conveniently, Resistance is where Poe worked.

 _You'll fit in well! They'll all like you I swear!_ , he recalled what Poe had said to him, and by the heavens he hopes that he's correct.

A loud meow suddenly echoed through his kitchen, breaking him out of his trance.

He looked down to see the orange and white furred cat slowly ruffling its own fur against his calf.

"Oh, you're here again…" he muttered to it, with the cat only meowing and looking at him as it settled down next to him.

A sight he's been trying to get use to for the past two weeks.

For sure he didn't hate cats but like hell was he expecting to be taking care of one.

He first caught it trying to reach his weekend breakfast tuna sandwiches.

But for some reason, instead of shooing it away and making sure it never sneaks back in, he ended up sitting the cat down and getting another slice of tuna for it to feast upon.

And ever since then, it has been a routine that the cat has forced upon his mornings.

He knew that it probably belonged to someone judging by the fact that it looked well-groomed and had a collar with the number eight dangling on the center.

Convinced that eight was, at the very least, part of the feline's name, he tried calling it that the first time around, but only got an ignorant sleepy attitude out of it.

He went up and headed over towards the counter to grab the plate of tunas that he had prepared beforehand, and placed it right next to the sleeping feline.

The cat gave its usually soft meow, as if it's saying "Thanks".

"Yeah, anytime. I need to go soon though… I trust that you know your way out yeah?"

The cat looked towards small open window and wagged its tail as if saying "Of course I do!"

To which Finn gave a quick smile, and scratches its chin, causing it to give out a satisfied purr.

"Have a nice breakfast… I'll see ya around" he says as he gathers his stuff and heads towards of his flat leaving the cat to enjoy its usual breakfast.

One of the few perks of being a top performer in the company is quite definitely the bonus payment he gets, allowing him to save up and afford a decent enough car, and a nice flat.

A black Honda Civics seems like a decent pull for him, especially with the fact that most of the others in his level of employment tend to not even have one.

With a rev of the engines he drives his way towards the First Order Corps.

 _One last time…_ he thought, thinking that the day might go by quickly with how small his workload was in the datapad.

Boy was he ever so wrong.

Signaling his arrival with a swish of the door, he walked off towards the general direction of his station, before being brought to an unusual halt by the managing director, Hux.

He immediately straightened himself in effort of not being caught off guard

"Good morning… uh… sir" he stammered out.

Hux gave him a rather smug smirk "FN-2187"

Of course the upper management of the company only knew him by his employee code

"I've heard that today is your final day here?"

Finn didn't really know what to respond "Y-yeah… that's correct sir"

Why the heck was he stammering?

Hux then huffed "Well… it's a shame that you would rather choose the outside work conditions rather than the fine working conditions you have here. Much less going over to the Resistance…"

He felt Hux's eyes bore right at his, showcasing as much as intimidation as possible.

Which caused Finn to shift uncomfortably in his position, but he decided against saying anything and kept his stare away from Hux's.

Seeing that Finn wasn't budging, Hux fake sighed as if trying to sound more dejected, something that Finn immediately caught on to.

"Well" he began once again "At least the work you have assigned today wouldn't disappoint you much"

Hearing that, Finn's head immediately snapped up "But sir, I'm positive that there wasn't all that much to do"

"Really?" Hux questioned with a smug grin "Best check again FN-2187"

With a pat on his shoulder, Hux left with a satisfied smile on his face.

Finn was slightly confused with Hux's statement, which brought his attention to his datapad.

Which in turn almost made his eyes bulge out of its socket.

"Twenty-five new assignments!?" he muttered loudly under his breath. A few curse words flowing out with his miniscule rant.

He searched around the busy room to try and find that damned director, only to no avail.

With a resigned sigh, he decided to get himself to his station and sat himself down on his four year-long chair.

"Ok then" he cracked his neck both ways, loosen up his shoulders, and looked at his datapad with a determined glare.

"Let's get to business"\

 _17:23_

"Phew" he huffed out.

Beads of sweat were forming quite much on his forehead, he wiped it out of the surface of his skin while filling out the final report on his final assignment of the day.

 _Just a little bit over five…_ he remarked with a rather satisfied feeling.

He went over to the paperwork stack to submit his final reports, when a sudden beep distracted him.

"Oh c'mon!" he exclaimed to no one in particular, seeing that there were seven new assignments inputted to his datapad, all from the designation "Phasma"

It felt like a straight punch to the gut.

The office that was initially bustling with people going here and there, is now just nothing but an empty void of machinery occasionally buzzing when in use.

Finn was starting to get a little bit of haze within his vision, the burden of the work now taking a toll on his physique. He had barely eaten, all due to his determination to prove to the revolting corporation that he can do the work, at least one last time.

He took a glance towards the clock that was placed on his desk.

 _20:39_

Well crap.

He dragged his stare back towards the final filing paper that he needed to complete, hopefully for the last time of the day.

And, the last time for this rotten company that is, he added in his thoughts.

As soon as the click of the stamp was firmly heard, he immediately placed his stack of filings and firearm test results onto Phasma's desk.

Purposely stacking all of his day's work into one gigantic pile, just to get the tick out of her.

He quickly packed up all of his belongings, clearing his desk that had barely anything belonging to him on it, making for a faster pack up.

Making a beeline towards the door, he made sure that he didn't leave any particular mess that would cause them to give him a hard time in his resume.

As he made a grip on the revolving door, he made a quick scan of the space behind him.

Even though there were some nice memories, he sighed sadly at the amount of times of where he has had multiple bad events just from staring at a singular object.

Taking a sharp intake of oxygen, he looked forward and pushed through the revolving door.

One last time.

Most would've probably sighed in relief, walk out with joy, and smile ahead towards what could lie in the future, and as much as it was Finn's very want to do so, he managed to resist the urge to do so when he saw a rather familiar figure.

There stood with his back towards him, the Vice President of the First Order Corps.

Kylo Ren.

Well, at least that what most had known him as, but Poe had told him that he is actually Ben Solo, the son of Leia Organa and the retired trade tycoon, Han Solo.

Leia Organa being the current CEO of the Resistance Corps that is.

He immediately lowered his pace, and maintained his most professional face in a time where he shouldn't be a professional.

Walking quite stiffly, he made his way past the VP with a slight bow, indicating his show of respect.

He was halfway down the large staircases, when a low voice stops him.

"FN-2187?"

The voice almost sent shivers down his spine.

So dark… so cold… yet it seems fitting for such a high position in a dark corporation.

With mild caution, he slowly turned his head towards the Solo, who now had his eyes piercing his very own.

Finn couldn't muster up the words to reply, all he did was stammer a few unidentified letters of the alphabet.

"FN-2187 correct? Or am I mistaking you for another individual?" Kylo asked again.

With considerable mental strength, he replied out "Y-yes sir… that's correct…"

"Hmm…" the VP mused "So you're the infamous FN-2187. Phasma had talked very highly about you. At least, in her standards that is"

Finn scoffed at the remark.

 _Her highest regards had probably only been, he does not mess up as much as the others_.

"Hux had said something about you leaving? Is that true?" Kylo continued.

"Y-yeah… umm… that is true" he didn't know why he tried to sound so formal, maybe he didn't really think that his departure would reach the ears of the Corporation's second in command "This is my last sign out actually… I won't be returning here any further"

He watched as the VP looked like he was making a contemplative expression, but only continued while staring into the horizon.

"Well" he started "That's quite a shame… President Snoke and I was actually discussing for you to be promoted to head of the Arms Design division"

That caught Finn slightly off guard.

Well, maybe MORE than slightly off guard.

The rare to be seen President of the First Order Corps was basically offering him a position through his Vice President?

A high working position, one above Phasma and one below Hux's.

"That…" Finn began "Would be an honor sir…"

Unbeknownst to Finn, the gloomy VP actually made a slight smirk when he started.

"But" he gestured towards the horizon "I think that it's my time to venture out there"

And just like that, the smirk was wiped off of Kylo Ren's face.

Finn can't help but shake the fear that's rising up to his chest, he felt like the six foot three VP could just throw him down then and there.

Instead all he got was scoff.

"I admire that will within you… The will for freedom"

Well he surely didn't expect that to come out of him.

Finn wasn't sure of what to do, meanwhile Kylo's features was suddenly plastered with a tiring face, but with a sense of resignation within him.

"If that's the case then…" Kylo huffed "I can only wish good fortune upon you to wherever you venture next…"

With that said, Finn surely thought that their conversation was over, before the VP added one last thing.

"Albeit short, it's been a pleasure talking to you, Finn"

Astounded, no Finn was surprised and astonished in his sincerity and the mention of his preferred name.

He wasn't sure what to respond with, before looking up to the VP with a sincere expression.

"Pleasure talking to you too, Ben…"

He caught the flash of shock and surprise that glinted through Ben's eyes.

Said Solo was shocked to say the least, but then chuckled and turned back towards the corporation door, strong yet calming strides taken by the VP.

Finn had a slight grin when he continued walking down the stairs, but right when he reached the bottom, the reality of everything instantly struck him.

That was basically the scariest experience he ever had in his life.

Not only did he just faced the infamous Kylo Ren who's had temper tantrums around the Corps every now and then, but he had also talked and called his real name while virtually going by unscathed.

He wondered what else that the day have in store for him.

But with the clock showing _21:28_ he doubted that anything could take place in the span of his ride home. He only lived about half an hour away from the Corps.

He walked down the blocks and focused on finding his black Civics, which was easier said than done with the haze around his eyes thickening in the passing minutes.

Turning the block, he felt a slight feeling on unease, but shrugged it off to the headache that he developing.

Going about the day with a virtually empty stomach for the day certainly made quite the effect.

Now the cars on the side of the road have been looking like nothing but a blur for him.

He pulled out his car keys, hoping that he would be able to find his car through the lights of the car being unlocked.

Pressing on through the sidewalk, he was starting to notice his sluggish movements and began to press harder.

All the effort was then put to a sudden halt when he saw something of familiarity.

It's the morning cat.

Its white and orange fur, quite literally unmistakable, despite his extremely foggy vision.

The cat had been perched on the roof of a black car, to which he instantly approached and instantly assumed it as his, as if the cat was signaling him.

"Thanks buddy" he said in a husky voice, petting the cat in the process.

He then pressed his keys, quite literally expecting it to just open up.

To his surprise, the door wouldn't budge.

He pressed the keys again, not bothering to check the lights.

Still locked.

What occurs now is that the cat had started to hiss at him, to which he ignored due to his growing tireness.

He tried multiple times, and with each times the hiss of the cat grew louder, and finally he had enough.

"Will you just shut up!? Trying to unlock a car here!" he exclaimed.

The cat only stared at him, only for him to realize that the cat's gaze is off slightly to his right.

"HEY!"

He turned around towards the feminine shout that was directly behind him.

All he saw was a beautiful face, and a rapidly approaching knuckle.

Followed by a sharp pain on his nose, and a hard smack on the back of his head.

A single thought flew through his mind before blacking out.

 _Was that an angel?_


End file.
